


Secret Admirers

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Secret admirers gave Zero boxes of chocolates. He ended up gaining weight and finding out who really gave him the chocolates.





	Secret Admirers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



Red was the only good thing about valentines day for Zero the rest of it he always had to spend running away from day class and night class girls. The boys have been smitten with him too. In other words valentines day has always been a day for running. All Zero wanted to do was sit down with and surround himself with roses and teddy bears. But instead of living his dream he walked into the class room and sat down.

“Zero! Zero I got you something!” Ichijo sprung from his chair. But before Zero could refuse to take the something Ichijo shoved two vases of roses in his hands.

“Oh thanks. This is cute.” Zero said.

“I have one for you too!” Aido shouted. He put small bouquet inside the first vase. 

“Thanks Aido.” Zero replied.

“Me also.” Kain dropped one more rose on the pile.

“Thank you too.” Zero faked a smile. All of those gifts were becoming a little too much. And if he didn’t make room for them all he would be disappointing the boys.   
“Anyone else?”

Kaname and Senri stood up. The roses they gave him were even bigger then the others. And to go with them both boys gave him a king sized chocolate bar. “We hope you like them.” Kaname smiled. 

“You have something else to go with your roses.” Cross announces. “A couple of secret admirers who absolutely insisted.”

Zero looked at where Cross pointed to. On the desk sat a huge stack of heart shaped chocolate boxes. “Those day class girls are crazy.” Zero grumbled. After all the boys had already given him their presents and the night class girls and day class boys didn’t really like him. So it could only be from the day class girls. 

“Enjoy your chocolate.” Cross moved the boxes onto his desk. 

“I’m sure I will.” Zero replied. Through the rest of class he thought about what he was going to do with all of that chocolate. Each of the girls would want to know exactly how delicious he thought that their candy was. So he would totally have to eat them. There was no choice there. He wondered why they couldn’t have just gotten him more stuffed animals and roses. He decided to eat one piece of the box signed with an I. He wondered which of the girl’s names began with I. He picked up another piece and ate it. The rest he was going to save for later even though it was tempting to eat them all right at that moment. He was excited when the bell rang. He quickly waved goodbye to the other boys and headed straight home to unbox his goodies. He sat in the dark and finished off I’s first box piece by piece. He didn’t feel any different so he started on the next box. When half of the chocolates were gone he looked at his belly and stopped eating. When he looked at it he suddenly realized that his pants felt a little tighter around the middle. But if he kept his uniform on it wasn’t noticeable. He looked at the chocolates if he ate anymore he wouldn’t be able to hide his tummy. But the boys seemed so excited about their gifts and they had taken the time to get him the chocolates. He couldn’t just stop eating them. He looked it his tiny pudge again and finished off the I’s chocolates. He pat his belly thankfully it didn’t grow anymore. He picked up the second box marked Ai. “So much for secret.” He said and wondered why Kuran would give him a chocolate box. It might be a mistake. Even after thinking that he had to finish the box because it contained lots of caramel filled chocolates. Caramel chocolate had always been his favorite. He took two at once and sucked the caramel from it with his fangs and took a few moments to savor the taste. He took a few more pieces and ate them all at once. He was hoping that one of the other boys had gotten him more caramel. Greedily he finished the rest of the box and he felt his pants tighten more. But as he unboxed the third valentines gift to find more caramel he suddenly didn’t care about the way his tummy was beginning to droop over his waistband and the way the buttons on his shirt seemed to strain. He ate up the caramel candies first and then shoveled the rest down. He didn’t understand how he was ever hesitant about the gifts in the first place. He didn’t need any roses or stuffed animals not when he could have all of the chocolates in those boxes. He moved onto the fourth box of chocolates and started gobbling them down every piece seemed to add a new pound and fill his middle more. It was much larger than before the middle to buttons had popped off somewhere between the third box and the one he was on so his belly sat in almost full view looking bloated and round with a little squish. He rubbed his newly formed gut causing it to ripple and shake. He was getting full but he still needed to finish that box of candy and get to the last one. He had been saving the last one for last because he was certain that it was from Yuki. It was so big and decorated that it had to be. So he took the last handful from the fourth box of chocolate and ate it all at once. The rest of his burst and his belly sloshed into full view. At last he got to Yuki’s chocolates. He had been saving them for last because Yuki was his favorite girl in the school and he wanted to take in every belt busting bite. First he ate the chocolate bar and then worked on the strawberry filled ones. As he did that his belly pushed further and fuller into his lap it rested in the middle of his thighs. He didn’t notice because he was too busy eating some more caramel filled chocolates followed by a bunch of solid milk chocolates. He never tasted anything better in his life. By the time he had emptied Yuki’s box his belly reached his knees. His small muffin top had grown into a grabeable flow of bulk. He looked down again and finally noticed the two new rolls that formed on his middle. The lowest layer of was much bigger than the top. He grabbed a handful of pudge. “Oh my.”

He walked into class with the next morning with no shirt because none would fit and his fat flopping up and down one layer smacked against the next. He was completely embarrassed to have eaten it all at once. He wondered what the boys would think of him now. 

“Zero looks so cuddly now!” Senri sprung up and threw his arms around him. Senri’s arms sunk into his rolls. He pecked Zero on the cheek and invited the other boys to swarm around. 

“Come give him a squish.” Kaname said and gave him a kiss on the other chubby cheek. 

“There’s lots of him to love now.” Kain declared has he poked Zero’s belly button.

Zero was blushing by the time Aido and Ichijo gave their kisses and rubs. But he admitted that he did like the feeling of the night boys playing with his new fluff. 

“So whose did you like the best? Senri’s or mine?” Kaname asked. 

“Wh what are you guys talking about?” Zero asked he was blushing even harder.

“We’re your secret admirers.” Kain declared.

“I thought that I and Ai were good hints.” Ichijo laughed.

“I thought that that one was from Kuran!” Zero said. He put his arms over his rolling belly. He realized that the large box was not from Yuki but from Kaname. 

“We wanted to surprise you. But I think you surprised us.” Aido gave Zero’s doughy chub a jab.   
“I like surprises.”

The boys gathered around Zero again and caressed his new flab from all sides. None of his rolls were left untouched. Suddenly he was looking forward to next valentines day.


End file.
